


BLOODBOUND: Bathroom Tears (Kamilah Sayeed x MC)

by aerysse



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, bloodbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerysse/pseuds/aerysse
Summary: Heartbroken MC finds herself crying in a bathroom.Kamilah Sayeed sees her there, too.





	BLOODBOUND: Bathroom Tears (Kamilah Sayeed x MC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Kamilah, and also my first time joining a fandom of this sort. I had an idea this morning, so I wrote it down. Sorry if they sound out of context, I'm really not much of a writer.  
> \--  
> Inspired by that scene of Callie and Arizona from Grey's.

“This is just _shit_ ,” you blurt out, while Lily pours you another shot of tequila.

"I mean, I do get that Adrian has been a very good friend, but.." you pause. "Lil, I want a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend! I'm so sick of being interested in friends who are not interested in me."

“Mmhm,” she just nods, eyes droopy. You can’t tell if it’s from the liquor or from her boredom, but either way, you don’t care. You invited her to the bar and she agreed—that also means that she will have to listen to your problematic rants that you have been wanting to vent for so long.

“Hey, now, pour me another,” you order her, and she does. She fills her glass afterward.

"There are a lot of fish in the sea though, MC.” Lily says. “Maybe you should start looking. Oooh, maybe you  _should_ start now.”

You let out a surprised laugh. “What? You’re crazy.”

“I am, but you are too!” Lily encourages you, emptying the bottle to your shot glass. “One last shot, and go,” she says. “I’ll just be here.” You drink it one last time, and you stand up to survey the room. You feel lightheaded and dizzy, and the alcohol starts to take its drastic effect on you.

You walk to the bar stools where you see a girl laughing with her friends. She’s holding a wine glass with the red wine nearly empty. “Hey,” you say, suddenly getting a little bit nervous. She turns to look at you, and you sit beside her. “Hi.” She smiles at you, while some of her friends continue their conversation. “Would you mind if I bought you another drink, miss..?" you ask her. “Alana.” she completes your sentence. You order her another glass, and you introduce yourself. After a few moments of spontaneous flirting, she gets up from her seat.

“Listen, MC,” she says. “I get that this is all fun, but you’re not exactly my type.” She winks. “Thank you for the wine though, I certainly do appreciate it.” And with that, she walks away and leaves.

A bit taken aback, you handle your emotions properly and tip off a smile. You walk to the place where you are expecting Lily but you don’t see her anywhere. The alcohol is still surging through your nerves and you’re feeling hot, and giddy, and sad, and nervous, and most of all, dizzy. You make your way to the bathroom, pushing people out and about. The bathroom is empty when you arrive. The lights are dim, and you face yourself in the mirror near the sink. Your red lipstick is fading, your hair is a bit messy, eyes are red, and face is pink from all the liquor you drank.

You stifle and laugh. “Ugh." you tell drunk self. "No wonder why people aren't attracted to you, you can't even take care of yourself! _Worthless_."

You feel tears coming out, and for a minute, you watch them slide down your face, feeling pity for yourself. Suddenly, the door opens. You don’t look to see who it is, but you quickly wipe them off your face.

“Oops, sorry, I did not mean to intrude. The door was not locked and...” You turn to look and immediately recognize the perfect straight hair and beautiful posture as Kamilah Sayeed, Ahmanet Financial’s CEO, Adrian’s best friend, and, well, a vampire.

“Woah, woah, am I interrupting something? You want me to just... come back later... after you..?” she makes a crying gesture. You notice her the strong smell of vodka, but you can’t really tell if she’s drunk. For a moment, you see her looking at your eyes, slightly red from crying.

"No, no.." you say, but your voice cracks. And then the tears come once again.

“MC…” she says, a hint of sympathy in her tone. She approaches you.

“You know, I have heard a lot of things about you by now…” she pauses and walks closer to you. She studies you, both of you barely inches away from each other. You can feel an indescribable energy radiating from her, like a radiant sinister, a comfortable disaster. "You interest me." she says. “And, just so you know, darling, I heard what you said to yourself earlier. I think that those aren't true." She cups your face in her hand.

 She tilts her head to the side, and you can see her studying your neck. She leans in and whispers to you. “Just look around. There will be people lining up for you.” She steps away from you, and the tension that you felt dissipates.

“Lining up for me?” you laugh bitterly. “Really? Like who?” you say as you wipe your eyes once more.

Kamilah studies you again for a second, and then the next, she kisses your lips. It's impulsive, but electrifying. You've never felt a kiss like this in so long. As you start to kiss her back, she abruptly pulls away. For once, you are out of words.

“I think you should know by now,” she says. Then she turns on her heel, and leaves.


End file.
